Loyalitäten
by Obsidian Demon
Summary: Als Son Goku krank wird, ist Vegeta gezwungen, einige seiner Prinzipien neu zu überdenken. Wem gilt wessen Loyalität?
1. Prolog Sieger und Besiegte

Prolog – Sieger und Besiegte

In Satan City wusste man wie so oft nicht, dass gerade einmal einhundert Kilometer entfernt ein Kampf der Giganten stattfand. Wieder einmal. Am Dienstag hatte es schon einmal einen gegeben. Und am Samstag. Und Freitag, und am Mittwoch davor. Nun, eigentlich fand dieser Kampf so gut wie jeden zweiten Tag statt. Die Kämpfer, wie so vieles in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht von dieser Welt, achteten kaum auf die für ihre Verhältnisse nahe Stadt, und wenn sie nachts kämpften, glaubten viele an ein Feuerwerk.

Son Goku hätte dieser Gedanke, hätte er es gewusst, dazu gebracht, etwas weiter von der Stadt abzurücken; seinen Gegner nicht. Seit Jahren lieferten er und Vegeta sich nun diesen Kampf, immer begannen sie am frühen Morgen, und meist fiel die Entscheidung erst mitten in der Nacht. Für Goku, immer wieder für Goku.

Heute nicht, hatte sich Vegeta geschworen, jedes Mal aufs Neue, heute würde er siegen. Stunden später fand er sich am Boden wieder, niedergekämpft von dem Mann, dem er seit seiner ersten Niederlage gegen ihn immer nachgeeifert war. Aus dessen Schatten er immer wieder herauszutreten versuchte. Ohne Erfolg. Son Goku, Kakarott, war stärker. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn jeden Abend wieder wie ein Donnerschlag. Und jeden Morgen würde er sich schwören: Heute nicht.

Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont, gegen den sich nun goldenes Haar und blitzende Energie noch intensiver abzeichneten. Beide Krieger waren völlig außer Atem, und nahe am Ende der Kraft, die sie für jene Trainingskämpfe herzugeben bereit waren – und das war keiner Ansicht nach wenig.

„Es reicht für heute, Vegeta!", rief Goku, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass solche Aufforderungen sinnlos waren. Der ältere Sayajin hörte ihn nicht einmal, als er mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf ihn zuraste, und ihn mit einem Fausthagel unter Beschuss nahm, dem es aufgrund der Intensität des bisherigen Kampfes sowohl an Kraft als auch an Überlegtheit mangelte. Es war für ihn ein Einfaches, auszuweichen, und Vegeta seinerseits zu packen, mit dem Rücken zu sich zu drehen und festzuhalten. Er war einfach am Ende seiner Kräfte.

„Es reicht für heute", wiederholte Goku. Für einen Trainingskampf hatte er damit, Vegeta auf diese Art kampfunfähig zu machen, seine Überlegenheit genügend bewiesen, um als Sieger durchzugehen. Vegeta dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich aus Gokus Griff herauszuwinden, doch dessen Arme schlossen sich mit jeder Bewegung fester um seine Schultern und gaben ihm das Gefühl, in einen Schraubstock geraten zu sein. Er wusste, wie das hier enden würde: Goku würde irgendwann keinen anderen Weg mehr sehen, diesen Kampf vor Sonnenaufgang zu beenden, als ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen. Und verdammt, es gelang diesem Idioten jedes Mal!

Auch jetzt fehlte nur noch ein gezielter Schlag in den Nacken oder auf den Hinterkopf. Vegeta, dessen Arme langsam taub wurden, wartete schon leise resignierend darauf. Und als es nach endlosen Minuten endlich geschah, war er fast dankbar, dass die alltägliche Demütigung damit für heute ein Ende gefunden hatte.


	2. 1 Schwere Kost

1 - Schwere Kost

Capsule Corporation, Freitag morgen. Auf dem Herd brutzelten diverse leckere Happen, Eier, Schinken, Würstchen. Alles in allem sah es angesichts der Menge sehr danach aus, als wolle jemand eine Grillparty veranstalten. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um ein leichtes Frühstück für zwei Sayajin und drei Menschen. Nun ja, dreieinhalbe, wenn man das Kind mitzählte, mit dem Bulma schwanger war. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen ein leichtes Bäuchlein angesetzt. Auch wenn er ihr immer wieder, wenn sie nach ihrem Aussehen fragte, antwortete, dass sie fett geworden sei, zeigte sich auf Vegetas Gesicht für den geübten Beobachter beim Anblick seiner Frau der pure Vaterstolz. Jetzt, als Bulma die Treppe von ihrem Zimmer herunter in die Küche stieg, bot er eben dieses Bild. Seine Frau hingegen schien besorgt.

„Was ziehst du für ein dummes Gesicht, Frau?" Übersetzung: Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Liebling?

„Chichi hat gerade angerufen. Sie lässt Goku entschuldigen. Er könne heute nicht trainieren."

Vegeta schnaufte missbilligend. „Hat der Idiot seit neuestem Angst, zu verlieren?"

„Das wäre nicht seine Art, und das weißt du auch." Bulma runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Chichi sagte, er sei krank."

"Was?!" Vegeta war mit einem Ruck vom Esstisch aufgesprungen und hatte sich direkt vor Bulma aufgebaut. "Wiederhol das!"

"Chichi hat mir gesagt, Son Goku sei krank." Sie seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass das unglaublich klingt. Ich meine, ich kenne ihn seit er ein Kind war, und abgesehen von diesem schrecklichen Virus damals und Kampfverletzungen war er noch nie krank. Nicht einmal erkältet!" Vegeta wollte gerade zu einer bösen Antwort ansetzen, als Bulma einfach fortfuhr. "Andererseits würde mich Chichi nicht anlügen. Irgend etwas stimmt also wirklich nicht, und Goku hat seine Gründe, heute nicht zu kämpfen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber ich werde... Vegeta?" Bulma schüttelte nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Kopf, als sie das Fenster hinter ihrem eilig ausgeflogenen Mann schloss.

Auf seinem Weg zum Son Haus fluchte Vegeta, in allen möglichen Sprachen und Tonlagen. Interessanterweise hatte er es geschafft, sich in den letzten drei Minuten nicht ein einziges Mal zu wiederholen.

„Dieser Idiot, der will sich nur drücken! Fressen statt kämpfen! Kein Wunder, dass er keine Ausdauer hat! Krank, pah! So ein Scheiß!"

Er landete, und just in dem Moment, in dem seine Füße den Boden berührten, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass allen Ernstes etwas nicht so ablief, wie es sollte. Er versuchte, sich davon nicht weiter irritieren zu lassen.

„Kakarott!", brüllte er lauthals. Um Dinge wie das Anklopfen an der Haustüre machte er sich keine Gedanken. Er war noch viel zu wütend wegen der schlechten Ausrede, die der größere Sayajin ihm geliefert hatte. „Kakarott!", brüllte er noch einmal, diesmal lauter, und das Küchenfenster des kleinen, rundlichen Hauses erzitterte. Diesmal öffnete sich die Tür. Es war nicht Goku.

„Brüll hier gefälligst nicht so herum, du weckst noch Son Goten!!", kreischte es noch um einiges lauter aus dem Haus, als er selbst geschrieen hatte. Das Fenster machte diesmal den Eindruck, als wollte es gleich zerspringen. Bei allem, was man vielleicht über Chichi sagen konnte, _das_ musste man ihr auf jeden Fall lassen: Ihr Stimmumfang brachte einige der stärksten Männer der Galaxie zum Schweigen.

„Was willst du hier überhaupt? Habe ich mich am Telefon nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Hat Bulma nichts gesagt?" Chichi stiefelte vom Türrahmen weg und auf Vegeta zu, die linke, mit einer beachtlichen Bratpfanne bewaffnete Hand bedrohlich in die Hüften gestemmt, die rechte wild gestikulierend nach vorne ausgestreckt. „Eure albernen Schlägerein könnt ihr heute vergessen", zeterte sie, und tippte Vegeta dabei immer wieder anschuldigend mit dem Zeigefinger auf die breite Brust, „Mein Mann ist nämlich krank. K-R-A-N-K. Geht das Wort in deinen Kopf hinein? Und wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, dass... Heeeey!" Nach anfänglichem, peinlich berührten Zurückweichen ob der für eine so kleine Frau erstaunlich forschen Attacke hatte Vegeta seine Angreiferin schlicht und ergreifend beiseite geschoben und betrat nun das Haus. Dieses Gezeter war nun wirklich nicht auszuhalten.

„Kakarott! Komm endlich heraus und stell dich, Feigling!"

Keine Antwort. Nur ein Schnarchen von dort, wo er das Kinderzimmer vermutete, und ein würgendes Geräusch aus dem Bad. Kakarott?

Die Antwort ließ nicht sonderlich lange auf sich warten, denn kurz darauf öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Goku. Etwas blass um die Lippen, und obwohl es für seine Verhältnisse schon relativ spät war noch in einem von Chichis selbstgenähten Schlafanzügen, ja. Aber es war Son Goku. Oder? Vegeta verzog die Augenbrauen zu einem seiner gewohnten, finsteren Blicke. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend betrachtete er den größeren Mann vor sich. Gespielt war das nicht, eindeutig, ein leichter Geruch von Krankheit ging von ihm aus, beinahe übertüncht vom Gestank seines Erbrochenen. Angewidert rümpfte Vegeta die Nase. Das war ja ekelhaft. Aber ein verdorbener Magen, so unangenehm das auch angesichts des Nahrungsbedarfs eines Sayajin war, stellte für einen echten Krieger keine Ausrede dar, um einen Trainingskampf abzusagen.

„Oh, hallo Vegeta", fragte Goku, als er ihn sah. „Was machst du hier, Chichi hat mir erzählt, du würdest heute einen Ausflug mit der Familie machen?"

„Nein, mache ich ganz offensichtlich nicht", brummte Vegeta. Warum erzählte sein komisches menschliches Weib ihm so einen Unsinn?

Goku schaute einen Moment dumm aus der Wäsche, dann grinste er. „Dann hat sie sich wohl vertan, soll ja vorkommen. Hey, dann muss das Training ja doch nicht ausfallen! Ich ziehe mir nur eben etwas Vernünftiges über."

Chichi wollte gerade etwas einwenden, aber Vegeta schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Iss vorher lieber noch eine Senzu, ich habe keine Lust gegen..." Anscheinend hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt, denn Goku war zurück ins Bad gestürmt und machte die Kloschüssel wieder Gesicht voran unsicher. Moment, _Kakarott_ wurde bei dem Gedanken daran, etwas zu essen, übel?! Und das auch noch bei so etwas winzigem wie einer Bohne?! Das ging Vegeta beinahe über den Verstand. Er hörte Chichi hinter sich übertrieben seufzen.

„So geht das schon seit gestern. Inzwischen dürfte da doch nichts mehr sein, das er ausspucken könnte." Sie seufzte. „Die nächsten Wunderbohnen gibt es übrigens erst wieder in drei Monaten..."

Und das von einer Frau, die wusste, wie viel in einen Sayajinmagen passt. Vegeta schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass alles, was da hineinging, auch auf dem selben Wege wieder herauskommen konnte. Und er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, wie unangenehm das war. Obwohl er das letzte Mal, als er sich den Magen verrenkt hatte, noch ein Kind gewesen war. Ganz offensichtlich hinderte es Kakarott am Kämpfen, und er hatte keinen Bedarf, ihn in – wenn auch nur leicht – geschwächtem Zustand zu schlagen. Ganz oder gar nicht. Ein solcher Sieg wäre zu bitter gewesen. Außerdem hätte der Kampf an sich keinen Spaß gemacht.

„Vielleicht noch eine Scheibe Brot dazu, Kakarott?", rief er mit kaum überhörbarem Spott ins Bad. Das laute Würgen, dass daraufhin zu hören war, nahm er mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Kenntnis. „Sag mir, wenn du mit dem Kotzen fertig bist und kämpfen kannst!", fügte er hinzu, und machte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an Chichi auf den Heimweg.


	3. 2 Bleierne Herzen

2 – Bleierne Herzen

Drei Tage vergingen, und kein Wort von Son Goku. Zwar rief Chichi einige Male an, selbstverständlich aber nur, um mit Bulma zu sprechen. Vegeta fragte nicht. Wenn er wieder fit war, würde Kakarott sich melden. Bulmas Gesicht hatte immer mehr einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen, und Vegeta konnte sich nicht recht gegen den Gedanken wehren, dass das unmittelbar damit zusammenhing, dass sein Gegner sich heute schon zum zweiten Mal vor ihrem Trainingskampf drückte. Der feige Hund sollte endlich aufhören, sich hinter seiner Frau zu verstecken, so schlimm konnte es doch nun wirklich nicht sein! So brachte er ihn nur um seinen Mal zu Mal näherrückenden Sieg!

Zumindest wollte er, dass dieser Sieg näher kam, mit etwas Ehrlichkeit zu sich selbst wäre Vegeta schnell klar gewesen, dass er davon noch weit entfernt war. Dass er ewig der Zweite bleiben würde. Dennoch war es ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. Und vollkommene Ehrlichkeit zu sich selbst erlaubte sich Vegeta nur selten, denn damit gingen noch andere, noch weit unangenehmere Erkenntnisse einher.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Bulma den Telefonhörer nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Chichi einhängte. Ihre Sorge war einem beinahe schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. „Vegeta... hilfst du mir dabei, das Kinderzimmer auszuräumen?"

„Warum das denn? Und was machst du schon wieder für ein Gesicht?" Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, außer vielleicht daran, dass er die Reisschüssel etwas zu abrupt abgestellt hatte, aber die Frage hatte ihm einen Schreck eingejagt. Warum sah Bulma nur so verdammt traurig aus? War etwas mit dem Baby?

Sie lächelte schwach. „Nur eine Weile... Bis Goku wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Verdammt, konnte sich diese Frau nicht klarer ausdrücken? „Was ist mit Kakarott?" Warum müssen wir wegen seinen dämlichen Magenkrämpfen das Kinderzimmer ausräumen?

Bulma schnippte. „Stimmt ja, ich hatte dir gar nichts erzählt." Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken, und setzte sich Vegeta gegenüber. Sie hob den Blick zunächst nicht von der Tischplatte, als sie berichtete.

„Gohan bringt ihn nachher vorbei. Sein Zustand ist seit du bei ihm warst zusehends schlechter geworden... Chichi würde ihn ja ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber da das letzte Turnier unterbrochen wurde, läuft sie finanziell momentan auf dem Zahnfleisch. Sie haben bisher von Gokus Preisgeldern gelebt, sie kann sich das also nicht leisten. Die nächste Ernte Senzus ist erst in drei Monaten, und da die Capsule Corporation auch reichlich medizinische Gerätschaften herstellt, habe ich ihr versprochen, dass wir uns um ihn kümmern, und das Kinderzimmer ist der einzige Raum, der genug Platz für die notwendigen Hilfsmittel bietet... Mein Vater ist was Medizin angeht auch nicht gerade dumm, das hast du ja schon selbst bemerkt." Sie spielte damit auf den Zwischenfall mit der Gravitationskammer an, der vor vielen Jahren stattgefunden hatte, und bei dem Vegeta sich schwerste Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Sie lächelte bitter. „Bei allem, was er uns gegeben hat, ist das wohl das Mindeste, das wir tun können."

Vegetas Gesichtausdruck war im Laufe ihres kurzen Berichts immer mehr vom Mürrischen ins Ungläubige übergegangen. War das die „Versteckte Kamera"? Warum war dann dieser Streich so ganz und gar nicht komisch?

„Kakarott? Ins Krankenhaus?" Ohne verletzt worden zu sein? Der Gedanke ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunterfahren. Unglücklicherweise bemerkte Bulma das.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um ihn?" Es klang nicht halb so zweifelnd, wie sie Vegeta anscheinend glauben machen wollte.

„Ich will nur wissen, wann er wieder kämpfen kann!" Die Wahrheit, ohne Auslassungen. Oder nicht? Warum hatte dann Bulmas Frage mitten ins Schwarze getroffen? Er machte sich doch nicht wirklich Sorgen um diesen drittklassigen Vollidioten? Nun, Gedanken machte er sich zumindest, und von denen viel zu viele.

„Nicht allzu bald, so wie Gohan das beschrieben hat. Chichi neigt zu sehr zum Übertreiben, leider, deswegen habe ich noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen. Anscheinend sieht es wirklich nicht gut aus." So ein Schwachsinn, vorgestern wollte er selbst doch noch kämpfen! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Vegeta knurrte gereizt. Was war das hier bloß für ein beschissener Traum?

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, überzeug dich selbst und flieg ihnen entgegen. Die übliche Route zu Gokus Haus." Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es gar nicht erwähnen müssen, denn einmal mehr blieb ihr nichts weiter, als das Fenster hinter ihrem Mann zu schließen. Um das Kinderzimmer kümmerte sie sich selbst.

Nicht einmal fünfzehn Kilometer entfernt traf Vegeta auf Gohan. Er war nicht allein, sein Bruder Goten und Vegetas Sohn Trunks begleiteten ihn. Videl flog einige Meter hinterher, auch sie hatte wie Bulma ein leichtes Bäuchlein angesetzt. Anscheinend bremste dieses die sowieso schon langsame Fliegerin noch mehr. Keiner von ihnen wirkte besonders fröhlich.

Gohan hielt etwas auf dem Arm, dass auf den ersten Blick wirkte wie eine sehr große, zusammengerollte Wolldecke. Erst als er im nächsten Moment einige Haarsträhnen und eine Hand aus dem Bündel ragen sah, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass das wohl Goku sein müsste. Wenn es ihm so schlecht ging, wie Bulma behauptete, konnte er kaum selbst fliegen.

Ohne zu stoppen wechselte er die Richtung, als die Gruppe an ihm vorbeizog, so dass er sich neben Gohan einreihte. Kurze Grüße wurden ausgetauscht, näher unterhalten würde man sich, wenn man einmal bei CC angekommen war.

Vegeta war entsetzt darüber, wie richtig die Behauptungen über Kakarotts Zustand gewesen waren. Sein Energielevel lag weit unter dem, das er im Alltag für gewöhnlich aufrecht hielt. Die Hitze, die sein fiebriger Körper abstrahlte, konnte Vegeta noch einen Meter weit entfernt und im vollen Flug spüren. Selbst für einen seiner Art waren das Temperaturen, über die man besser nicht nachdachte. Er wagte es, noch einmal einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, wodurch er kurz das Gesicht des jüngeren Sayajin zu sehen bekam. Die glasig wirkenden Augen hatte er zur Hälfte geschlossen. Er war scheinbar an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit und sicherlich kaum mehr in der Lage, seine Umgebung klaren Verstandes wahrzunehmen. Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen noch ein wenig dichter zusammen als sonst, und versuchte, das Gefühl, dass in seinem Inneren aufkeimte, einzuordnen. Es tat ihm fast körperlich weh, Goku so zu sehen. Wie sein Kopf kraftlos an der Schulter seinen Sohnes lehnte. Er wirkte... hilflos. Und das war Vegetas Ansicht nach von alledem das Schlimmste.


	4. 3 Nachtmahr

3 – Nachtmahr

Die Stille im Haus war ohrenbetäubend. Außer Gohan und Mr. Briefs hatte man niemandem erlaubt, das inzwischen zu einer Art kleiner Intensivstation umgebaute Kinderzimmer zu betreten, in dem Goku nun lag. Die Familien Son und Briefs hatten sich also bis auf Chichi und den Rinderteufel vollständig in der Küche der Briefs versammelt. Und warteten.

Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nur hier und da war ein verschämtes Husten oder besorgtes Seufzen zu hören. Es gab nicht einmal eine Uhr, deren Ticken hätte ablenken können – digitale Uhren tickten nun einmal nicht. Der Kühlschrank surrte ein wenig, das kaum hörbare Knistern von Bulmas Zigarette, wie sie langsam abbrannte, schien den Raum auszufüllen. Trunks, der in Gedanken beinahe synchron mit Goten mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Tisch herumkratzte.

All das raubte Vegeta die Nerven. Was war da oben nur los? Hielten die Kaffeekränzchen? Seit über einer Stunde kein Zeichen. Es war doch nicht so schwer, einen fast Bewusstlosen in ein Bett zu packen! Eine weitere Stunde verging, und langsam bildeten die Anwesenden sich das Ticken der obligatorischen Standuhr ein. Auf dem Tisch hatte Trunks kleiner Finger inzwischen den Zeigefinger abgelöst, seine andere Hand war unter den Tisch gerutscht. Goten starrte nun in Richtung des Krankenzimmers, Angst in seinen Augen. Auch seine Hände waren nun unter dem Tisch, still. Videl hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und strich mit dem Daumen freundschaftlich und beruhigend darüber.

Unterbrochen wurde die Stille weitere zehn Minuten später von Schritten auf der Treppe zum Krankenzimmer, als Gohan dicht gefolgt von Dr. Briefs die Küche betrat. Auch von ihnen sprach keiner ein Wort. In Gohans Augen standen Tränen, doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, wischte er sie mit dem Hemdärmel weg. Für einen Moment dachte Vegeta, Goku sei tot. Aber da war noch seine Aura. Ein schwaches Flüstern im Vergleich zu dem, was es vor einer Woche noch gewesen war, schwächer noch als auf dem Weg hierher. Welche Nachricht sein Schwiegervater und Son Gohan auch brachten, es konnte keine besonders gute sein. Er selbst war es, der das Schweigen endlich brach.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" Vegeta wusste, dass er damit die Gedanken aller hier aussprach, aber aus seinem Mund war es eine Frage nach Fakten, nicht eine Bitte um Zuspruch oder positive Vermutungen.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es bis vor einigen Minuten noch nicht sicher, ob er die Nacht übersteht", antwortete Bulmas Vater. „Ich habe für ihn getan, was ich konnte. Er ist jetzt außer Lebensgefahr, und das Fieber sinkt langsam, aber sein Zustand ist immer noch sehr ernst. Unglücklicherweise habe ich keine Ahnung, was diesen ausgelöst haben könnte."

Noch einmal kurzes, betretenes Schweigen, dann fragte Bulma: „Wo ist eigentlich Chichi? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie Goku in so einer Lage allein lassen würde."

„Du kennst sie doch...", antwortete Goten leise, immer noch zu bekümmert, um einen normalen Tonfall zu gebrauchen, „Sie ist noch daheim bei Großvater, muss sich erst einmal etwas beruhigen."

„Ach so..." Bulma wandte sich wieder ihrem Vater zu. „Können wir zu ihm...?"

„Ja... Aber verhaltet euch bitte ruhig."


	5. 4 Einkehr

4 – Einkehr 

Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, weshalb sich diejenigen, die schon vorher bei Goku waren, entschieden, draußen zu bleiben. Videl blieb bei Gohan, um ihn zu trösten. Mrs. Briefs kümmerte sich darum, dass die Sons die Möglichkeit hatten, dazubleiben, solange Goku hier war, indem sie Gästezimmer einrichtete.

Im Krankenzimmer war die schwermütige Stimmung noch greifbarer als zuvor in der Küche. Vegeta stand weit hinten, etwas abseits von den anderen, die nacheinander zu Goku gingen und ihm Mut zusprachen. Er hörte, was sie zu ihm sagten. Und er wusste, dass Goku wach war, denn ab und zu vernahm er auch, dass dieser etwas zurückflüsterte. Aber sehen konnte er nur Rücken und Wände. Manchmal wäre eine weniger geringe Körpergröße eben doch von Vorteil gewesen. Nach und nach leerte sich der Raum, niemand wollte Goku zu lange stören. Als letzte gingen Trunks und Goten. Vegeta wandte sich von der Tür ab, hin zum Bett. Und erstarrte für einen Moment.

Gleich mehrere Schläuche liefen unter das weiße Hemd, das sie Kakarott übergezogen hatten, und wahrscheinlich war das Ende von mehr als einem davon mit etwas verbunden, das durch seine Haut stach. Es wunderte Vegeta, dass er das schweigend hinnahm. Kakarotts Angst vor Nadeln war sprichwörtlich, Bulma und Kuririn hatten sie an geselligen Abenden oft genug zum Anlass für einige recht flache Witze genommen. Drähte ragten aus dem Kragen des Hemdes. Des Hemdchens wohl eher, wenn man genauer hinsah, wovon Vegeta nach kurzem, fühlbar angewidertem Zähneblecken eindeutigen Abstand nahm. Bevor er sich so etwas anziehen ließe, würde er sich erhängen, ganz sicher. Über das dauernde Flüstern der anderen hatte er das ständig wahrnehmbare Piepen und Summen, das den Raum erfüllte, nicht hören können. Aber nun sah er mitten auf einen der Monitore, und mehr unwillig als unfähig, seine Umgebung weiter zu ignorieren, wagte er es zum ersten Mal, sich umzusehen. Die Ausstattung eines kleines Krankenhauses fand in diesen vier Wänden Platz, und sorgte in dem im Grunde nicht wirklich engen Zimmer für eine gepresste, sterile Atmosphäre. Die unaufhörlichen Hintergrundgeräusche, die diese ganzen Gerätschaften von sich gaben – Scheiße, wozu brauchte man diesen ganzen Krempel überhaupt? Bulma war doch sicher intelligent genug, einen Regenerationstank zu bauen! – waren einfach nervtötend.

Vegeta trat näher an das Bett heran. Von Kakarott war nur der wirre Haarschopf zu sehen, und das blasse, halb von einer Sauerstoffmaske bedeckte Gesicht. Es war eigenartig: Vegeta schien es für einen Moment, als sei er kleiner geworden, schmächtiger. Die Aura enormer Stärke, die er sonst immer abstrahlte, die ihn auf sein Gegenüber wahrscheinlich auch einen guten Kopf größer wirken ließ, war schwächer geworden. Und der Energielevel sank weiter. Sehr langsam, aber beständig. Er hatte jetzt schon nicht mehr genug Kraft, um alleine zu gehen. Die Erkenntnis versetzte Vegeta einen Stich. Hilflos. Ähnlich hatte es sich angefühlt, als er den anderen Sayajin auf dem Flug hierher in den Armen seines ältesten Sohns gesehen hatte.

„Vegeta...?" Kakarott schien verwirrt zu sein. „Ich dachte, alle wären gegangen."

„Wie du siehst, bin ich noch hier. Frag mich nur nicht, wieso."

„Hatte ich gar nicht vor." Er schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als müsse er für die nächsten Worte Kraft sammeln. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du noch hier bist."

Vegeta knurrte, allerdings weniger gereizt als bestätigend. Er redete sich selbst ein, er sei hier, um Bulma einen Gefallen zu tun. Sie hatte ihn kurz bevor sie den Raum betreten hatten gebeten, freundschaftlich mit Kakarott umzugehen. Und wenn das nicht möglich war, so zumindest höflich. Wenigstens friedlich! Vegeta neigte mehr und mehr zur ersten Möglichkeit. Er hatte sicher nicht vor, den anderen Sayajin zu einem Kampf zu fordern. Allein der Gedanke war lächerlich. Und höflich war noch nie ein Wort gewesen, dass so, wie Bulma es meinte, auf ihn zugetroffen hätte.

Vegeta warf demonstrativ einige Blicke durch den Raum, die Arme immer noch abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wie hast du das bloß angestellt?"

Goku deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Wenn ich das wüsste..." Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen zu schmalen Schlitzen geschlossen. Seine Stimme wurde langsam leiser. „Ich bin nur... so verdammt müde..."

„Vollidiot, dann schlaf doch einfach!" Goku kam dieser Aufforderung schon nach, als sie noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen war. Dennoch zog Vegeta den weißen Klappstuhl, der an der Wand neben ihm lehnte, möglichst unauffällig zu sich heran. Erst als völlig klar war, dass Kakarott ihn nicht hören konnte, ließ er sich darauf fallen und die Situation ein wenig Revue passieren.

Wenn er ehrlich war, – und da waren wir wieder bei Ehrlichkeit zu sich selbst und deren Konsequenzen, nicht wahr? – wusste er, warum er jetzt an Gokus Bett saß. Und die Empfindung, die da war, kannte er auch. Er hatte sie schon oft genug erlebt, wenn auch nur kurz oder für andere. Im Kampf gegen Buu hatte es ihn ergriffen, und nie mehr wirklich losgelassen: Mitgefühl.

Er hätte es niemals laut ausgesprochen, nie. Einen Teufel hätte er getan, außer sich selbst auch noch anderen solche Erkenntnisse einzugestehen. Aber er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Kakarott, gewaltige Sorgen sogar. Er fragte sich, was es war, dass ihn so angewiesen machen konnte auf die Hilfe anderer. Kakarott hatte es zwar nicht direkt ausgesprochen, aber er wollte jetzt nicht allein sein. Vegeta hatte nicht vor, ihn unter diesen für einen echten Krieger unwürdigen Bedingungen im Stich zu lassen. Er wollte ihm helfen, so gut er konnte, und das war kein Gefallen, den er seiner Frau tat. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, seinen... besten Freund... so zu sehen.

Wäre da wenigstens ein Gegner gewesen! Etwas, was man sehen konnte, wogegen man mit beiden Fäusten hätte kämpfen können! Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, aufzustehen und sich dem entgegenzustellen. Sie waren Sayajin, das lag ihnen im Blut, und nichts mehr als das. Nichts, einfach nichts hatte sie in letzter Konsequenz aufhalten können. So schmerzlich es auch war: Erst recht nicht Kakarott.

Aber was genau war es, dass ihn an dieses verdammte Bett fesselte? Was gab es hier auf der Erde, das einen der Ihren derart außer Gefecht setzen, in letzter Konsequenz sogar töten konnte? Es war offensichtlich, dass es hier von Seiten der Krankheitserreger nichts dergleichen gab. Kakarott lebte seit mehr als vierzig Jahren auf diesem Matschklumpen, und wie Bulma so richtig angemerkt hatte, hatte er sich in dieser Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal mit einem irdischen Erreger infiziert. Die Herzkrankheit, mit der er damals zu kämpfen hatte, war extraterrestrischen Ursprungs gewesen, der Virus hierzu hatte von Namek gestammt. Selbst hartnäckigste Dinge wie Erkältungen und Grippe waren spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen, wie sie auch an Vegeta selbst vorbeizogen, während die ganze Familie Briefs verschnupft das Bett hütete.

Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. Wenn die wüssten, worüber er gerade nachdachte, würden ihnen die Unterkiefer reihenweise aus dem Gesicht fallen, so dämlich, wie sie ihn einschätzten. Und er hatte sie in dem Glauben gelassen. Zwar war er kein Wissenschaftler, jedoch hatte er im Gegensatz zu Kakarott in seiner Jugend durchaus eine gute Schulbildung genossen. Eine, die auf dem Verständnis einer weltraumfahrenden Rasse basierte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er von der Anatomie eines Sayajinkörpers per se mehr wusste, als jeder noch so kluge Kopf auf diesem Planeten. Es wäre doch gelacht gewesen, wenn ihm nichts einfiele.


	6. 5 Nachtwache

5 – Nachtwache

Auch am nächsten Morgen saß Vegeta noch reglos auf dem Plastikklappstuhl neben Kakarotts Bett. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern die Nacht mit intensiven Überlegungen über dessen Krankheit verbracht, gedanklich alte Schulbücher und aufgeschnapptes Wissen gewälzt. Im Endeffekt gab es einige Möglichkeiten, eine davon unzusammenhängender als die andere. Viele seiner Betrachtungen hatte er in den letzten Stunden verworfen, andere hinzugezogen. Dr. Briefs und Bulma waren einige Male hereingekommen, letztere hatte ihm vor drei Stunden eine Decke und etwas zu Essen gebracht. Gegessen hatte er schnell, und auch die Decke hatte er sich seiner Frau zuliebe von ihr um die Schultern legen lassen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schien sie angesichts der Situation zu verwirren. Es war der gleiche, der sich darauf legte, wenn er eine Kampfsituation analysierte, wenn er versuchte, einen Gegner abzuschätzen.

„Vegeta... ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Selbstverständlich." Er sah nicht auf.

„Du wirst ihm nichts tun, oder?" Die Frage war nicht erforderlich gewesen, dass wussten sie beide.

Dennoch antwortete Vegeta, ebenfalls rein obligatorisch. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, meine Feinde im Schlaf zu töten."

„Ist dir etwas eingefallen?", hatte sie gefragt, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck als Nachdenklichkeit erkannte. Und tatsächlich war er versucht, seine Überlegungen mit Bulma zu teilen. Doch das wäre zu weit gegangen, denn erstens hatte er einen Ruf zu wahren, den er durch die Wache an Kakarotts Bett schon arg gefährdete, und zweitens war keine seiner Ideen ausgereift genug gewesen, um sie laut zu äußern. Also war Bulma nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens dazu übergegangen, neue Medikamente an diese widerlichen Schläuche zu hängen und Kakarotts Temperatur erneut zu messen. Danach war sie verschwunden.

Inzwischen jedoch hatte Vegeta eine Theorie, die eine nähere Überprüfung wert war. Allerdings musste der jüngere Sayajin ihm dabei helfen.

„Aufwachen, Kakarott." Vegeta trat unsanft gegen die Unterseite des Bettes. Der andere öffnete mühevoll die Augen und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Irgendetwas fehlte.

Nach einigen Momenten fiel es Vegeta auf: Kakarott war das Grinsen vergangen. Nur ein Mundwinkel verschob sich leicht nach oben, zusammen mit einer Augenbraue. Im Moment konnte er Vegetas Mangel an Mimik beinahe Konkurrenz machen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er sich diebisch darüber gefreut, in diesem jedoch gab es ihm einen Anlass mehr, sich zu sputen.

„Oi, Vegeta...", antwortete Goku, während er sich die Zeit nahm, sein Gegenüber zu fixieren. „Ist es schon Morgen?"

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Beantworte mir eine Frage."

„Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich darin nicht besonders gut bin." Der Mundwinkel schob sich noch ein Stückchen nach oben. Die Sauerstoffmaske war ein wenig verrutscht, und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Wispern.

„Als diese Idioten deinen Schwanz entfernt haben – _wie_ haben sie das gemacht?"

Kakarott machte nicht den Eindruck, als verstünde er, ob oder warum diese Frage wichtig war. Wie sollte er auch? Alles, was er über seine Art einmal gewusst haben mochte, hatte er sich noch im Kleinkindalter im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Das Resultat war schlimmer, als Vegeta es sich ohne Beispiel hätte vorstellen können. Zu dumm und emotional, um seinen Auftrag, nämlich diesen Planeten für den Verkauf leer zu fegen, auszuführen, verweichlicht und viel zu herzlich für einen Soldaten. Zu viel Gefühl. In dieser Hinsicht besaß Kakarott keinerlei Deckung, keinen Millimeter Polsterung. Ihn selbst hatte sein Mitgefühl für die Menschen hier deutlich verwundbarer gemacht. Entschlossener noch, sicherlich, aber weicher. Und Kakarott schien jene Verwundbarkeit, so oft er sie hätte ablegen können, mit Absicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Vegeta fragte sich zuweilen, warum jemand, der so lebte, noch nicht ob seelischer Schmerzen zugrunde gegangen war. Und warum ihn jemand, der so lebte, besiegen konnte, immer wieder. Die Antworten, die sich ihm auf diese Fragen unvermittelt präsentierten, behagten ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Was meinst du mit ‚wie haben sie das gemacht'?"

„Wie blöd kann man sein? Vergiss es. Haben sie dir den Schwanz abgeklemmt? Abgerissen? Abgeschnitten? Das meine ich mit ‚wie'."

„Ach so. Ausgerissen natürlich, wie jedes Mal... Glaub ich. Ist schon ein paar Jahre her, da müsstest du wohl Muten Roshi fragen..." Goku grinste nun schwach, aber in voller Breite. „Okay, nicht natürlich. Deiner wurde ja schließlich abgeschnitten, nicht? Tut mir immer noch leid, aber uns blieb nichts an-"

„Halt's Maul!"

Der Angesprochene tat wie geheißen, und das Grinsen fiel ihm abermals aus dem Gesicht. Vegeta bedauerte seine Grobheit nicht. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachzudenken, und das Gefasel dieses drittklassigen Trottels störte dabei. Erst recht, wenn er über dieses für seine Begriffe doch recht makabere Thema sprach. Kakarott mochte es zwar nicht als so tragisch empfinden, doch Vegeta fühlte sich seit jenem Kampf eines wichtigen Gliedmaßes beraubt. Zugegeben, hier auf Erden hätte es nur Nachteile für ihn gehabt, aber man schnitt ja auch im richtigen Leben niemandem die Zehen ab, damit er in ein paar Schuhe hineinpasste.

Zumindest hatte der andere mit dem brauchbaren Teil seiner Antwort Vegetas Vermutungen bestätigt. Kakarotts kleine Freunde waren es, die selbst dafür gesorgt hatten, dass ihr großer, starker Weltenretter jetzt im Sterben lag. Und selbstverständlich waren bis jetzt weder der mutmaßliche Hauptverantwortliche noch die Frau, die an seiner Seite zu sein hatte, hier aufgekreuzt. Ein großartiges Weib hatte Kakarott sich da angelacht.

Vegeta wollte dem anderen Sayajin gerade eine scharfzüngige Anmerkung hierzu angedeihen lassen, doch dieser hatte abermals die Augen geschlossen, kämpfte hart um jeden Atemzug, versunken in bleiernen Fieberträumen. Und nur Augenblicke später erwischte Vegeta sich dabei, wie er die Sauerstoffmaske geraderückte und die Decke über Gokus bloße Schultern zog. Rasch stellte er diese allzu fürsorgliche Tätigkeit ein.

Obwohl... warum eigentlich?

Sich vergewissernd, dass niemand ihn dabei sah, legte Vegeta mit noch versteinerteren Gesichtszügen, als er sie sonst zur Schau stellte, einen neuen Beutel Eis auf die glühende Stirn. Er würde es Kakarott nicht gestatten, sich so einfach aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Noch einen letzten Blick auf das Gesicht des Schlafenden werfend, verließ der stolze Prinz der Sayajin das Krankenbett Kakarotts. Des Letzten seines Volkes, seines ewigen Widersachers, und seines hierdurch auf bizarre Weise einzigen echten Freundes. In seinem Blick lag ein eindeutiger Befehl und eine noch deutlichere Drohung: Halte durch. Überlebe. Und gnaden dir alle Götter, die du kennst, wenn du es nicht tust.


	7. 6 Ohne Worte

6 - Ohne Worte

Das Problem als solches war im Grunde nicht selten. Und eigentlich war es auch nicht schwer zu lösen.

Es belief sich hierauf: Riss man einem Sayajin - wie auch immer man das zustande brachte - den Schwanz aus, beschädigte man damit eine Drüse, die in der Schwanzwurzel saß. Solange sie intakt war, war sie ungefähr so nützlich wie der Blinddarm beim Menschen. Wurde sie allerdings beschädigt, begann sie, Stoffe auszuschütten, die den Energiefluss im Körper des Betroffenen störten. Nach und nach verloren sie ihr Ki - das Leben blutete einfach aus ihnen heraus. Je nach Grad des Schadens konnte eine solche Vergiftung sofort tödlich sein - oder erst nach Jahrzehnten zum Tragen kommen. Auf Vejitasei war man auf zwei Arten damit umgegangen.

Männer, denen ein Gegner diese Verletzung zugefügt hatte, trugen für gewöhnlich die Schande. Sie starben daran und stellten so ihre Ehre wieder her. Alten, verdienten Kriegern jedoch, denen erst nach langem Kriegsdienst ein solcher Lapsus unterlief, wurde eine Chance eingeräumt. Sie bekamen eine Ration eines Gegengifts, das aus einer auf dem Planeten heimischen Pflanze - Kemlan - gewonnen wurde und damit die Gelegenheit, am Schuldigen Rache zu üben.

Es war keine Seltenheit. Kakarott brauchte nur dieses Gegengift.

Die einzige Schwierigkeit dabei bestand darin, dass Vejitasei schon vor Jahrzehnten zu feinem Staub zermahlen worden war.

Vegeta hatte das Raumschiff genommen. Er hatte sich vorher nicht informiert, ob es raumtüchtig war oder nicht. Das würde er schon rasch genug herausfinden. Wenn nicht... nun, dann konnte er die Strecke immer noch ohne Hilfsmittel zurücklegen. Das Schiff brauchte er nur, um das Kemlan zurückzubringen - wenn er es fand.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war so gering nicht.

Als das Königreich noch intakt gewesen war, hatten die Sayajin Planeten im gesamten Sektor ihr Eigen genannt. Kaum einer von ihnen hatte dort gelebt, zugegeben, und als Freezer damals angegriffen hatte, waren von diesen wenigen die meisten auch noch auf Verteidigungsposten vor Vejitasei gegangen.

Doch es hatte gereicht, um einiges dorthin zu bringen, das eigentlich auf dem Mutterplaneten heimisch gewesen war. Sicher, hauptsächlich Erreger, die für die Schwächlinge dort tödlich gewesen waren, aber auch kleinere Tiere - und Pflanzen.

Auf jedem einzelnen Planeten, den sie erobert hatten, hatten sie etwas zurückgelassen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht brachte es Nutzen, dieses eine Mal.

Die Erde war nur noch ein kleiner, blauer Fleck am Rande seines Gesichtsfelds. Vegeta war fort, ein weiteres Mal ohne weitere Worte. Er wusste nicht, wie man Abschied nahm.

Bulma würde verstehen.


	8. 7 Wahre Helden

7 – Wahre Helden

Bulma Briefs war eine selbstständige Frau. Sie hatte schon Ziele gehabt, als Son Goku noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, in der Nase zu bohren und sich zu fragen, was eigentlich Mädchen waren. Sie hatte ihr Leben immer konsequent gelebt. Was auch immer es ihr geboten hatte, sie hatte es so genommen, wie es kam und daraus das Beste gemacht. Selbst, als nur noch Kraft zählte – sie hatte sich nie völlig in den Hintergrund stellen lassen. Sie hatte ihren Stolz.

Bulma stand auf der Terrasse und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Den neunten, seit Vegeta Trunks und sie das zweite Mal verlassen hatte. Sie verstand tatsächlich, warum Vegeta es so rasch und still hatte tun müssen. Sie selbst hätte es vermutlich auch nicht anders gemacht. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie ungünstig der Zeitpunkt war. Ihr Blick wanderte über den nun wieder flachen Bauch zu ihren Füßen, den zertreten Zigaretten, die darum verteilt lagen. Es tat nur ein bisschen weh. Kaum der Rede wert. Selbst wenn er dieses Mal nicht zurückkehren sollte – sie würden es überleben.

---

Son Chichi war eine starke Frau. Sie hatte sich Son Goku erobert, den stärksten Mann, den es je gegeben hatte, hatte sich ihre Ehe erobert, hatte sich das Recht erobert, in dieser gefährlichen Welt die Mutter ihrer zwei wunderbaren Kinder werden zu dürfen. Und was ihr gehörte, blieb auf alle Zeiten ihres. Sie verteidigte, was sie erobert hatte, mit Geschrei und wilden Gesten, mit Zähnen und Klauen, wenn es sein musste – mit allem, was sie hatte. Es nicht verteidigen zu können, was das einzige, das ihr wirklich Angst machte.

Es hatte noch einen Tag gedauert, bis sie sich getraut hatte, zu ihm zu gehen. Es war schwierig für sie, sich dieser Sache zu stellen. Sie konnte Goku nicht einfach nehmen und ihn anschreien, dass er wieder gesund werden sollte. Er war auch über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie ihn mit Tees, Wolldecken und niederschlagender Fürsorge im Bett halten konnte, damit er sich erholte. Was nun geschah, lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war für ihn da zu sein.

In der letzten Woche hatte sie das Zimmer kaum verlassen. Sie hatte es allen unglaublich schwer gemacht, Goku zu versorgen. Jeden Waschlappen, jedes Getränk, jede Pille nahm sie an sich, drehte sie dreimal herum und prüfte sie. Es brachte Goku zum Lächeln, wenn er wach war, und alle anderen zur Verzweiflung. Chichi zeterte und fauchte, jammerte und pflegte. Es ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Das war ihr Mann. Ihr Son Goku. Sie musste sich um ihn kümmern, gerade wenn er selbst nicht konnte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich erobert – und nun gehörte er ihr. Für immer.


	9. 8 Tempus fugit

8 – Tempus fugit

Der Weltraum wurde gerne unterschätzt. „Unendlich" war zwar ein Begriff, der in seiner Beschreibung mit guter Regelmäßigkeit verwendet wurde, doch bestand eine Tendenz dazu, damit die Menge der Planeten, Sonnen, Möglichkeiten innerhalb des Alls zu beschreiben. Das stimmte zwar, aber darüber wurde eines immer wieder vergessen: Der Weltraum bestand zu einem nicht unerheblichen Anteil aus Nichts.

Über lange Strecken hatte Vegeta abwechselnd trainiert und aus dem Fenster gesehen. Er hätte es genauso gut schwarz anmalen können – es hätte weder an der Aussicht noch an seiner zusehends schlechter werdenden Laune geändert. Was ihn davon abhielt, das Raumschiff einfach Raumschiff sein zu lassen, war allein, dass Kemlan das Vakuum nicht vertrug. Kam er ohne die Pflanze zurück, hätte er gleich auf der Erde bleiben können. Doch so ging alles viel zu langsam – und die Uhr blieb nicht stehen.

Allein eine Woche dauerte es, bis er den ersten Planeten erreichte, ein grünes Funkeln irgendwo in der Schwärze, nur hell, weil es sonst nichts zu sehen gab. Von hier aus lagen Vegetas Ziele zwar enger beieinander, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass die Distanzen erheblich blieben für ein Raumschiff dieser Bauart. Der Sayajin glich das durch schnelleres Suchen aus. Als die zweite Woche verging, begutachtete er bereits die zehnte Welt.

Eine karge Landschaft nach der anderen hatte er nun überflogen, Meter für Meter abgesucht. Gefunden hatte er nur Stille oder in Bergen heulender Wind. Sie waren alle so leer, wie sie damals von ihnen zurückgelassen worden waren.

Von den letzten fünf versprach er sich von dieser hier das Meiste. Die Hitze hatte das hohe Gras trocken werden lassen, doch einzelne Sträucher wuchsen noch. Hier und da hatte wohl ein Insekt überlebt – ein leises Summen lag in der Luft. Wieder begann er zu suchen, Stück um Stück. Es gab dazu keine Alternative, keine schlauen Geräte, nicht so kurzfristig. Die Sonne schob sich langsam über den Horizont, wieder zurück darunter. Tag und Nacht im Zeitraffer, als Vegeta um den Planeten raste, die Augen suchend auf den Boden geheftet.

---

Ein Paar Augen funkelten zwischen den hohen Halmen hinauf zu dem, was sie zunächst für eine Sternschnuppe gehalten hatten. Der Mond leuchtete auf die Steppe, kühl und bedrohlich. Sein Licht brachte kein Glück, hatte nie welches gebracht. Seit die Affengötter hier gewesen waren, waren sie gezwungen gewesen, unter der Erde auszuharren. Sie hatten die Zeit genutzt, hatten nachgedacht, sich vorbereitet.

Die Sternschnuppe näherte sich dem Boden und gewann nun die Gestalt einer Person. Ein recht kurzes Exemplar eines dieser sonst so gestreckten Wesen. Dann war da noch die Rüstung, das Haar… In den Augen blitzte mit einem Mal Erkennen.

Seine Majestät wäre sicherlich hocherfreut, zu erfahren…

---

Tag, Nacht, Tag. Zwei Wochen bis jetzt.

Jeder Tag auf dem Schiff war ein Tag Training und damit eine Chance, Kakarotts Vorsprung aufzuholen, einen eigenen auszubauen, endlich zu siegen. Der Gedanke allein reichte, um sein Blut heiß werden und seine Augen funkeln zu lassen.

Nacht, Tag, Nacht. Eine weitere Welt, auf der nichts zu sein schien. Zwei Wochen.

Jeder Tag, der verstrich, barg ein Risiko. Die Zeit, die er benötigt hatte, herzukommen, würde er noch einmal für den Rückweg benötigen. Je weiter er sich entfernte, desto mehr wuchs Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einfach zu spät kam. Dass, wenn er zurückkehrte, niemand mehr da war, dem er seine Überlegenheit hätte beweisen können, hätte beweisen müssen. Dass Kakarott einfach fort war, dieses Mal vermutlich ohne Wiederkehr.

Das Feuer brannte noch immer, wurde zu Eis, zu starrer, kalter Überzeugung – er musste es schaffen, koste es, was es wolle.

Tag, Nacht, Tag… Nacht.

Der Mond stand rund und klar am Himmel, schickte ein Kribbeln über seine Haut. Der Drang, die Gestalt zu ändern war da; einzig die Möglichkeit fehlte. Er gab sich einen kurzen Moment, um zu landen, stehen zu bleiben, durchzuatmen. Stille. Wind rauschte in den Bergen. Insekten summten im hohen Gras. Etwas bewegte sich, ließ es rascheln… Vegeta hielt inne und lauschte.


End file.
